Muñeca de hielo
by Mara-Evans
Summary: Yo no soy muy buena para los sumarios asique solo os diré que es un LJ y que espero que os guste...


Disclaimer: Si fuese alguien importante como lo es JK no estaría aquí si no bronceándome en la Polinesia Francesa y pensando en como hacerme más rica. A-poo cielo te he copiado uno de los disclaimer porque me daba pereza inventarme uno...

Bueno con esto ya dicho sólo me queda publicar el primer capítulo de este fic...aunque bueno debéis darle las gracias a Yáre, a A-poo, a akime, y bueno a todas y todos lo que me obligaron a base de amenazas a publicar este fic…venga no os rayo más y os dejo con el capítulo.

Capítulo 1º - "A tu lado, por siempre"

Nevaba sin cesar, las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles estaban terriblemente convertidas en puro hielo por culpa del horroroso frío de enero. A lo lejos, sentada en el suelo, rodeada de nieve, se veía a una linda muchacha temblando...estaba sonrojada por causa del frío; lucía una preciosa y larga melena pelirroja, en ese momento, empapada por la lluvia; la pobre chica sólo llevaba puesto un corto uniforme de Gryffindor...en sus manos se hallaba una carta.

James estaba saliendo del vestuario, muy arreglado y bastante abrigado, había acabado el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Al ver el tiempo que hacía había decidido anular su cita con su chica de la semana, e irse directamente hacia su dormitorio a descansar, pasando antes por la cabaña del guardabosque. Después de haber charlado largo y tendido con Hagrid, se despidió y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el castillo. Cuando estaba comenzando a alejarse del bosque, escuchó lo que le parecieron unos entrecortados sollozos, buscó a su alrededor a alguien que pudiera estar llorando. De pronto, al lado del lago vio a una persona, desde aquella distancia no podía diferenciar quien era, así que se acercó rápidamente al lugar. A medida que se acercaba iba divisando algo que le asustaba, era una chica, levemente vestida. No conseguía avanzar muy rápido por culpa de la nieve que le dificultaba el paso. Estaba desesperado por llegar a junto la joven.

Cuando al fin logró alcanzar el lugar indicado y se quedó estupefacto al reconocer a la muchacha y ver que era Lilian Evans. La chica era, según él y la mayor parte del alumnado masculino del colegio, la niña más maravillosa del mundo, sólo tenía una pega, era demasiado inteligente para dejarse engañar por alguno de ellos. Era según todos "La dama del hielo" porque jamás expresaba sus sentimientos en público, pocos eran los afortunados que recibían una de sus preciosas sonrisas. La chica no era ni excesivamente alta ni excesivamente baja, tenía una hermosa melena pelirroja la cual llegaba a su cintura, poseía un cuerpo finísimo y espectacular, estaba en su peso idóneo. Su piel pálida daba pie a que muchos la llamaran "muñequita", ya que era tan blanca que parecía una bonita muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos eran la perdición de muchos y la envidia de muchas otras...eran tan verdes y tan...no hay palabras para expresar su hermosura...tenían un color tan intenso que a su lado la más preciosa de las esmeraldas sería terriblemente opaca, eran fríos como el hielo para todo el mundo, menos para determinadas personas que gozaban del gusto de ver esos ojos con un sentimiento en especial...que gozaban del placer de poder perderse en ellos por horas enteras. En dos simples palabras "Un ángel", un precioso ángel pelirrojo. Lo que temían los chicos, su carácter, peligroso...tenía un fuerte temperamento, era la más inteligente del todo el colegio, la primera de su promoción y la mejor alumna que Hogwarts había tenido en años...era una diosa...lo tenía todo...

Se quedó helado al reconocerla, estaba llorando desesperadamente, nunca, NUNCA, nadie, ni sus amigos o familia la habían visto llorar...y menos él.

Al fin despertó de su ensimismamiento y se acercó a ella. La abrazó para darle calor, al tocarla notó como sus manos se congelaban, estaba terriblemente aterida.

- Evans...Lilian...háblame... ¿que haces aquí? - intentó, sin resultado, hacerla hablar.

Vio la carta que tenía en sus manos la muchacha y su cabeza se puso a funcionar "tiene que ver con la carta" pensó. Se la quitó de las manos, ella no le obstaculizó el trabajo, pero se aferró fuertemente a James y comenzó a sollozar con más intensidad sobre el pecho del chico.

James leyó la carta y se quedó sin palabras al adivinar su contenido.

La miró, abrazada a él, compasivo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lilian tranquila, todo va a salir bien - comenzó a decirle para que se calmara mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda, llegó un momento en que la chica se calmó un poco...las respiraciones de ambos iban acompasadas...pero James sabía que ella allí estaba mal...que tenía que llevarla a dentro.

La cogió en brazos como pudo, ella no podía caminar, no tenía fuerzas; le puso su túnica y su capa por encima y se la llevo camino a la enfermería.

A cada paso que daba más nieve caía y más difícil se le hacia el trayecto hacia el castillo.

Cuando logró entrar al calor del pasillo, vio a un Ravenclaw de 5º año.

- Patrick dile a McGonagall que vaya a la enfermería enseguida, que Lilian Evans está allí - le gritó, el chico no espero ni un segundo más, al escuchar el nombre de la joven, salió como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de la reclamada profesora.

Al llegar a la enfermería James vio a la enfermera Pomfrey en su despacho, muy ocupada con unos papeles; antes de llamarla acostó a la joven Evans en una cama y la tapó con todo lo que encontró a su al rededor y enseguida fue a llamar a la Sra. Pomfrey.

La pobre enfermera exclamó encolerizada al ver el estado de la chica, y se puso como loca buscando pociones y demás medicamentos y artilugios médicos.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Lily? ¿Donde estaba? Está en alto grado de hipotermia, si llegas a tardar un poco más en traerla es posible que no hubiera sobrevivido, Potter. ¿Avisaste a su tutora? ¿A la profesora McGonagall? - preguntó y grito sin cesar, sin darle tiempo a contestar al consternado chico.

A los pocos minutos llegó la profesora sofocada por el largo trayecto

- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Qué le pasó a la señorita Evans? - preguntó preocupada la joven profesora, mientras se disponía a sentarse para intentar recuperarse un poco del ajetreado camino hasta allí.

James así procedió a explicarle toda la historia desde que salió de la cabaña del guardabosque.

- ¿Qué han muerto sus padres? - exclamó a voz en grito la profesora.

Se escucharon de nuevo fuertes sollozos de parte de la pobre pelirroja. McGonagall la miró preocupada y decidió tranquilizarse y bajar el volumen de voz.

El joven le entregó la carta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras abrazada a la pálida pelirroja intentando transmitirle un poco de su calor corporal.

- Hay que avisar a Dumbledore tiene que saber esto. ¿Como no se nos ha comunicado antes? ¿A ti te ha llegado alguna carta? - le preguntó la profesora a la alterada enfermera, que intentaba subir el calor corporal de la joven y a su vez bajarle la fiebre.

Pomfrey solamente negó con la cabeza y siguió con su labor.

Pasaron 4 días desde aquello, la chica seguía inconsciente desde ese día. Como todos sabemos, en Hogwarts las noticias vuelan, ya se sabía que Lilian estaba en la enfermería, que James salía de ella sólo para ir a clases y que el muchacho llevaba 5 días ¡5 DÍAS! sin salir con ninguna chica; lo que no sabía nadie era el porqué de que la joven Evans estuviese ingresada. No dejaban pasar a nadie excepto a Potter, ni siquiera a los amigos de la chica.

Según la señora Pomfrey, Lilian no despertaba a causa de la conmoción, entre la muerte de sus progenitores y que casi muere del frío...

James estaba saliendo de su última clase del día, transformaciones, y se encaminaba hacia la enfermería, las chicas babeaban a su paso. Estaba casi en la puerta cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo, al voltearse se encontró con cuatro personas mirándole con ojos tristes y preocupados. Eran Samantha, Sarah, Susan y Sergio, los, afortunados y envidiados por todos, amigos de Lily. James les miraba sin saber que hacer o decir, le estaba totalmente prohibido comentar nada sobre Lily, pero aquellos eran sus amigos, merecían saber la verdad, merecían estar con ella más que él, porque, aparte de todo, la chica sentía un bonito odio hacia el joven de pelo azabache...

- Potter...- suspiró una de las chicas mirándole a los ojos - por favor, dime que le pasa a Lily...dime que está bien...por favor - le suplicaba la joven rubia.

James miró a Sarah triste, él quería decirles pero no podía, y le dolía...ellos eran los que tenían que estar todo el día con ella intentado que despertara...

- Potter...se que no puedes, pero por favor, necesito por lo menos saber que está bien, por favor, sólo eso... - le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos el misterioso chico moreno...

- James por lo que más quieras dinos algo...no nos puedes tener así...llevamos casi 5 días sin saber nada de ella...sólo que está en la enfermería encerrada y que solo tú puedes verla, y que tú eres el único que sabe lo que le paso aparte de los profesores.. - le dijo dulcemente Susan...la única que se llevaba un poco con el chico gracias a su afición al quidditch.

- Chicos...-dijo james con la voz entrecortada - yo...es que no puedo deciros nada...- James en su cabeza tenía una tormenta de pensamientos - pero tranquilos...está bien...bueno...bien...dentro de lo que cabe... - James cerró los ojos, no quería ver sus caras preocupadas

- Potter, por favor, cuéntanos que le ha pasado, tenemos derecho a saberlo, somos sus amigos, por favor - le suplicaba llorando Sergio.

James le miró a los ojos y vio muchos sentimientos en ellos...melancolía, dolor, tristeza...

Decidió contarles todo, no sin antes hacerles jurar que no dirían nada...Ellos le hicieron jurar que les diría cada cosa nueva que pasara. Se empezaron a ir...Sergio se dio la vuelta, se acercó a James y le dijo al oído "dile que la quiero ¿vale? que la apoyaré siempre y que nos tiene a nosotros, ¿Lo harás?" James asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta del chico y se encaminó de nuevo a la enfermería.

Al entrar se quedó varios minutos mirándola...los rayos del frío sol invernal cuadraban justo sobre ella...realmente parecía un ángel de verdad...cuando por fin reaccionó se acercó a ella sigilosamente...escuchó pasos a su espalda, pero no quería apartar los ojos de esa hermosa joven que ocupaba su corazón desde el primer momento en que la vio, 6 años atrás, en el andén 9 y 3/4; se sentó en su cama sin dejar de observarla, era terriblemente guapa, un tormento para él, el cual sabía que jamás podría tenerla, no la merecía y aparte de todo, ella lo odiaba, que duro es el amor. Por eso se comportaba así con las chicas, por eso jugaba con ellas, hoy contigo y mañana si te he visto no me acuerdo, no había durado con una chica más de una semana, lo máximo fueron 5 días. Pero es que no podía evitarlo, no las quería, a ninguna, a la única que quería de verdad era a la única que no podía tener. Porque si ella era la diosa del colegio, él era el dios, todas las chicas estaban por él menos Lily y las 3 S. (samantha, susan y sarah)

Alguien le toca el hombro, James se da la vuelta despacio sin querer apartar los ojos de la dulce chica que yace acostada respirando pausadamente en la cama. Al fin, sin poder evitar apartar los ojos, se gira del todo y ve al director mirando con una sonrisa un tanto extraña en el rostro, como difícil de definir, amarga y dulce a la vez...

- Hola profesor Dumbledore - le saluda bajando la cabeza en forma de reverencia - ¿que hace usted por aquí? - le pregunta.

- Venía a ver a la señorita, pero no sabía que ya tendría visita, puedo venir en otro momento, los dejo solos - le dice sonriendo a James, el cual se queda con una mueca un poco rara en el rostro.

- No profesor, tranquilo, a mi ya me tiene más que escuchado, aparte no creo que sea de su grata compañía - le responde el muchacho taciturno.

- James jamás te dejes vencer, ya verás como un día nuestra jovencita entra en razón - le sonríe el director mientras sale por la puerta, se gira justo antes de perderse en la penumbra del pasillo - señor potter, no se aleje de su lado en ningún momento - james sonríe al pensar que podía faltar a clases - con ello no digo que no vaya a clases señorito - dice riendo Dumbledore mientras se pierde tras la puerta cerrada de la enfermería.

Todo a partir de ese momento fue más extraño, nada cambiaba, Lily seguía igual, y James igual o quizás más enamorado.

James estaba sentado en una silla durmiendo al lado de la cama de Lily, en una postura un tanto extraña, hasta que se despertó porque oyó unos pequeños gemidos de dolor...angustia...mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que adivinó que alguien estaba llorando. Al abrir los ojos poco a poco se encontró un paisaje desolador, a la joven y bella pelirroja sentada en la cama con los ojos abiertos llorando e intentando cortarse las venas con una cuchilla que hacia unos momentos estaba en la mesilla, la cuchilla era utilizada por la enfermera para cortar vendas.

- Lilian! ¿Que haces tarada? - le gritó james mientras le quitaba la cuchilla de las manos, la chica intentó impedírselo, pero no tenía ningún tipo de fuerza física. - Lily, tranquila, está no es la solución a nada.

La joven le observó con una mirada cargada de odio, james se quedó de piedra, nunca había visto tanto odio en su mirada.

- Potter de-vu-el-ve-me-la ¡YA! - le dijo la chica con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos pero a su vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar miedo. James dudó pero tras pensarlo se levantó para ir a buscar a la única persona en todo el colegio que la podía hacer entrar en común. - ¡¡¡Potter vuelve! ¡¡¡Devuélvemela! - le gritó mientras el chico se alejaba - no me dejes sola tú también - susurró lo suficientemente alto para que James, que estaba saliendo por la puerta, la escuchara y se parara en seco.

- Lily...- le dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo, dejando la cuchilla lejos de la chica. - Vengo ahora, tranquila, nunca estarás sola. - dijo James a la vez que se acordaba de algo que le había dicho Sergio hacia varias semanas - tengo un mensaje para ti - le susurro a Lily.

La chica abrió los ojos esperando que él continuase.

- Es de Sergio - la chica sonrió abiertamente al escuchar el nombre de su amigo. James se quedó un rato embelesado por su belleza y su preciosa sonrisa hasta que logró despertar de su sueño - dice que: que te quiere muchísimo, que te apoyará siempre y que los tienes a ellos, a Sarah, Samantha, Susan y Sergio por siempre. - le dice el joven mientras le acaricia la mejilla y se vuelve a alejar hacia la puerta, cogiendo la cuchilla por el camino - vengo ahora, tú estate tranquila y no te muevas de ahí. - la chica asintió y él salió corriendo por el pasillo buscando a...

Lo encontró tumbado en la orilla del lago solo mirando el horizonte pensativamente.

- ¡¡Sergio! - le gritó en cuanto lo vislumbró - Es lily, ha despertado - Sergio se levantó de golpe y empezó a correr hacia la enfermería a la par de James. - ha intentado cortarse las venas - le dijo james mientras corrían. Sergio se paró en seco con cara de susto - tranquilo, la he parado antes de que siquiera se tocara las muñecas - le tranquilizó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y bueno con esto se acaba todo, lo siento, os permito tirarme tomatazos, pero para saber quien me los tira podéis dejar reviews ¿no creéis?

Atte.

мαяα – єvαиs

Muchos bikiños de chocolate blanco con granos de arroz inflado y trocitos de turrón de la niña tan pesada.


End file.
